


late night confessions

by madleidy



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madleidy/pseuds/madleidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 12 midnight on August 18 and Percy woke up feeling someone's presence in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a loser. I wrote this last August 17 for Percy's birthday and I only post this now. I haven't had the time to actually type it on my laptop and everything but here you go. One shot. Hope you all like it. Belated happy birthday, Seaweed Brain.

Percy woke to someone's presence in his bedroom. He stayed still and looked at the clock on his bedside table to which he was facing - it was already 12, which meant it was his birthday. The person who was in his room was still there, silently staying still, but Percy could feel some tension radiating off that person. He waited and waited. The waiting kept him awake and took away his sleepiness. The clock read 12:10 am. Ten minutes and still nothing.

Just as when Percy decided to face the person in his room, the yet-to-be-identified person took a deep breath, slowly let it out, and said, "Hi, Percy. It's me, Nico. Happy birthday to you. I know you won't hear me or anything and you won't know I was here but I want to tell you this. Just letting it all out, you know? So here it goes," Nico di Angelo took another deep breath and Percy Jackson waited with bated breath what the son of Hades had to say. "I'm aware that you've been trying to be my friend ever since that night you came back to camp saying Bianca died. I know you've been trying to make up for your shortcomings. I know all that. You probably think that I haven't forgiven you, but I'm telling you now, I've forgiven you a long time ago. I just have some things I want to settle with myself before saying that to you. I don't want to admit it, but I have to. Because if not, gods help me, I'll probably be lonely forever and I don't want that." Nico paused again. Percy wanted so badly to face the younger demigod but he thought that Nico had not said what he came here for.

He heard shuffling of feet and he knew that Nico came closer to him. When he next spoke, it was barely a whisper, like he was afraid someone might hear him except Percy, that if he spoke louder the delicacy of his words and the moment would be broken. "I love you, Perseus Jackson. I tried to stop myself from feeling this way that's why I ran away from everyone, but I can't anymore. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Percy thought Nico was not finished yet so he still waited. He felt his bed dip a bit and felt a light kiss on the side of his head. "I love you. Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain. Enjoy your day." The slight weight lifted from his bed and Percy felt this was the right - no the _perfect_ \- time to face Nico.

And he did. "Thank you, Nico," he said softly. The black-haired boy froze on his steps and turned around with wide eyes, looking paler than usual. Percy sat up on his bed and smiled at Nico.

"You-you heard me?"

"Yes."

"Everything?"

"Yes. And Nico, I love you, too."

Nico blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "What?"

"I said, I love you too."

"What about Annabeth?"

He sighed. He reminded himself that Nico was not aware of their break up last year. "She broke up with me a year ago. She said we're better off as best friends. I agreed because I thought so too," he said, grinning at the very shocked son of Hades.

Nico didn't say anything; he just stared at him.

"Come on, remove those shoes, get rid of that sword for now, and climb onto bed with me."

Nico's furious blush was still visible despite the dim light in the room. "Um, okay."

When Nico sat with Percy on the bed, the older demigod immediately engulfed him in a hug.

He sat back and looked at Nico. He huskily said, "Why do you think I've been trying so hard to be your friend? I wanted to know you. I wanted to be close to you. I wanted to be with you. I wanted you."

"Even when you were with Annabeth?"

"Yeah. I guess my feelings were, uh, misplaced, if you want to call it that."

Nico looked at Percy and smiled.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing."

"Fine. Whatever. Just so you know this is the best gift I'll ever receive for my birthday." He smiled at Nico.

The younger demigod smiled back. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"And I love you, Ghost King."

They both laid down Percy's bed and faced each other. Nico reached up Percy's face and kissed his forehead. "Happy birthday, Jackson."

Percy smiled as an answer and pulled Nico close to him.

Indeed, this was the best birthday present he could ever receive.


End file.
